N'est pas reporter qui le veut Surtout à Pandora !
by Lunaejin
Summary: Trois personnes se présentent à Pandora... Liberty, adolescente brune ressemblant à un savant mélange d'intelligence et de débilité, Reality, une blonde qui n'arrive pas à paraître méchante et Lysander, un gamin stupide. Leur but ? Filmer les moindres faits et gestes des membres de Pandora (et pas seulement) !


**Hellow ! Je crois que vous ne me connaissez pas encore. Evidemment, puisque que c'est ma première fic (de très rares personnes ont peut-être vu mon blog skyrock, m'enfin...) Bref. En espérant que vous ne vous êtes pas encore enfuit et que vous aimerez cette fic !**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts n'est pas à moi (je peux réserver Gil et Revis ?), la fic est de moi, tout comme mon OC (encore heureux, qui aurait pu créer un tel ramassis de connerie) et si quelqu'un y touche, je le bouffe. Eh ouais 8D**

**Rating: K+, car je suis la vulgarité même =w=**

* * *

_Bon allez Reality, fais un petit effort. Oui, je sais que c'est pas pratique, de filmer tous les quartiers de Pandora avec un putain d'appareil photo, mais IL FAUT que tu tiennes bon. … Oui, je sais aussi que l'on court depuis un quart d'heure dans les couloirs pour échapper à Jack qui tient vraiment à nous pourchasser, c'est dur et chiant… Mais nous sommes –depuis quand, je sais pas- des reporters et nous allons survivre !_

Lysander : C'est pas sûr.

_Aaah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ! Bref, j'entends au loin les cris de Jack qui se rapprochent… Oh, une porte. _

Reality : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on entre ?

_… Pourquoi tu trottine sur place devant la porte, Real ? Bon, c'est pas grave, je suis plus ou moins habituée maintenant._

Lysander : T'es bien blonde toi. Evidemment qu'on entre !

_Et Lyz entre, poussant la porte comme le bourrin que je suis et qu'il est, tandis que Jack apparaissait dans l'angle du couloir. On n'attendit pas pour entrer et en un rien de temps, Jack se prit la porte dans la figure. Reality fait gaffe à l'appareil photo s'teu plait. Donc, on se retourna dans un bel ensemble, pour se retrouver face à… A personne. _

Gilbert : Eeeh je suis là moi !

_En fait on est tout seul dans une salle, avec Jack assommé derrière la porte. Cool. Ah nan, j'avais pas vu Gil, j'ai pas de radar à minables. Je suis méchante, je sais. Bref, on embarque Gilbert avec nous et on passe par l'autre porte. Enfin, on passe… Lyz défonce la porte, c'est ce qui convient le mieux. Pour un gamin, il a un bon jeu de jambes.._

Lysander : Tu veux que je te le montre, mon jeu de jambes ?!

_Oulah, non merci, j'ai déjà testé, et ça fait mal, croyez-moi._

Reality : Regardez, des gens !

Gilbert : Heuu.. ?

Lysander : No comment.

_Bon, je vous explique le tableau : Lacie, assise à califourchon sur une table, est en train de pointer une longue-vue sur Revis, qui lui est debout sur le dossier d'un canapé, les bras tendus sur le côté, un énorme sourire encré sur son visage. Et nous quatre, on les fixe, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, bref on les regarde comme des cons. J'hausse un sourcil, Reality change d'expression pour finir en mode blasée, Gil ne bouge pas, et Lyz finit de passer pour un crétin en souriant de toutes ses dents à la manière de Revis. _

Revis : Je voole ! Comme les vaches !

_Okay. Bon. Sortons de cette pièce avant que cela ne dégénère. Venez Lyz et Real, on remballe._

Clic.

* * *

Lysander : Bon, on filme qui ?

Reality : Ouais, maintenant qu'on a une nouvelle caméra à la place de celle qui s'est fait bouffé par Gratouille le hamster !

_Heu…. Je sais pas…. Et vous ?_

Lysander et Reality : 'Cune idée.

_… Tain, j'ai la menthe qui me pique les yeux…. _

Break : On voit comment ça travaille !

_Ouais, laisse béton… Raah qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ?!_

**BOOOOOM !**

Clic.

* * *

Reality : J'ai trouvé un sujet d'interview !

_Alléluia. Je ramasse le calepin que Real m'envoie et qui est bien sûr tombé par terre, dispersant quelques feuilles de dessin où on voyait les visages des membres de Pandora. Lyz se poste derrière moi et appuie son menton contre mon épaule, ce qui me fait plus mal à moi qu'à lui, mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, car POUR UNE FOIS je suis concentrée sur ma lecture. Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein. Après avoir tout lu, je relève la tête, et… Tu te fous de moi, j'en suis sûre._

Reality : Ben non.

Mais, tu me dis que t'as un sujet, mais… Que ça ?

Lyz : C'est pas si mauvais que ça…

_Bon. Si tu le dis. Mais ç aurait presque l'air d'un bêtisier. Parce que sérieusement, un sujet sur les chutes des membres de Pandora…_ Vraiment.

Clic.

* * *

**Bon, je trouve ça très court et on ne voit pas beaucoup les personnages de PH mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que le prologue..**

**Bref, A+ **

**...**

**Ah oui au fait ! Si par miracle, il y a des reviews, je réponds au prochain chapitre. **

**_Lunaejin, pour vous (dé)servir_**


End file.
